


Devils in the Details

by Enigma_Griffin



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Long Fic, M/M, Slow Burn, black Hat has a mentor, flug actually is bonding in the later chapters, not a tradional slow burn, of sorts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigma_Griffin/pseuds/Enigma_Griffin
Summary: Black Hat is visited by an old friend who has a few questions.





	1. The Visitor

“Flug!”

The scientist jumped, shattering the test tube in front of him.

He yelped and leaped out of the path of the acidic liquid as it hit the floor. There was a vague hissing sound and the stench of sharp chemicals as it began to eat through the tiles leaving a puddle of a hole at his feet.

He sighed. One day he was going finally work up enough courage to put a bell on that demon.

“Y-yes sir?” Flug sputtered, turning toward the door he had just burst through.

“Get dressed. We have company coming.” Black Hat ordered.

Company? They didn't have any expected clients for weeks. And the most powerful man in the world wasn't know for having drop in visitor. And because of Demencia, heros never even made it past the front gate.

“Sir?” He questioned watching the figure at the door.

“You heard me doctor,”  
In a second, black Hat appeared directly in front of him.

“as of now we are expecting company,” Black Hat snatched forward picking at the doctor’s collar, “And you have been wearing the exact same thing for the last two weeks.”

Flug couldn’t argue that point.  
Black Hat’s grip tightened, claws digging into the fabric before he casually shoved the doctor back.

“Be ready in ten minutes.”  
Flug spun, rattled by the shove and nearly collapsed into the rolling chair behind him. By the time he had steadied himself Black Hat was halfway out the door.

"Ten minutes!”

Flug sighed, but there was no way he was going to disappoint his boss. He worked quickly, cleaning up the mess at his table the best he could and setting the beakers and papers in their proper places. After the lab looked marginally organized, he set off to his room.

On the rare occasion Black Hat actually took visitors, he insisted that everyone was on their best behavior.

He arrived at his room, tossing to door open and pacing over to his closet. Identical lab coats and tee-shirts hung side by side, all in perfect order.

Flug surveyed the nearly identical options for a half second before snagging his second best lab coat and matching shirt.

No two ‘visitor days’ were the same. They all had the same general manner of doing business, but different companies operated differently.

Some days Black Hat would be cordial, a tour of the manor, a demonstration of an invention of interest, on the rarest occasions a drink in the lounge.

Other days left 5.0.5 cleaning blaster marks off the walls and Flug cleaning blood off his shoes. Flug almost thought Black Hat liked those days the best.

He had just pulled on the coat and was about to walk out the door when it slammed open, barely missing the scientist.

“You’re late.”

He most certainly was not.

Black Hat snatched his arm, spun around and dragged him down the hallway.

Flug scrambled to find his footing in Black Hat’s vice like grip, tripping and stumbling in his wake.

As Black Hat sailed down the hall, Flug started to become confused.

They always met customers at the door. There were only two options, Black Hat meeting them at the door, or sending Flug or 505 to get them and usher them to his office.

But the front door was in the other direction.

They were heading toward Black Hat’s private study.

Even Flug had only been there a handful of times, all of them ending with Black Hat shouting at him to get out, or outright threatening his life.

“Sir, where are we going?” He asked, barely keeping up pace.

“I have told you a hundred times you blithering imbecile,”Black Hat responded sharply. “we are going to meet with company.”

Flug didn't think he liked how Black Hat said the word ‘company’.

He didn’t think he liked a good deal of things that were happening here.

“They're in your study?”

“They will be.”

“Is 505 getting them?”

“No more questions.”

“But-”

Flug slammed into Black Hat’s back. His boss creaked his head around unnaturally, staring him down like an owl watching a mouse.

“Did I stutter? Doctor?” He hissed. Flug could see dark smoke swirling out of his teeth and floating into small skulls as it disappeared.

“Uh- No- No Mr. Black Hat, Sir.” Flug tried to come up with an excuse, “I just- I was con- It seemed-”

Black Hat’s head snapped forward with a sickening crack and started walking, the click clack of his shoes silencing the faltering remainder of Flugs excuse.

Flug stood in shock. He shook it off and heading after his boss, the lingering concern in the back of his head started to move to the very front.

Black Hat was predictable. He would never pass up the opportunity to listen to his terrified assistant come up with an excuse for speaking out of turn.

Something was bothering him.

Flug nearly caught up with him as he opened the smooth red mahogany door grabbing the door to keep it from slamming shut in his face. He trailed on his coattails as they entered the cavernous space.

But still Flug could catch the twitch in his face that he had heard in Black Hat’s voice before.

Black Hat was nervous.

Not good. He thought as he entered into the room.

The study was always something to be marveled at when entering. Dark woods that paneled the floor lay under high sweeping ceilings that seemed too far away yet too close and too imposing for comfort. He could almost feel the walls creaking in on him, the red and black wallpaper always in the corner of his eye. It was filled with an almost domineering grace, balancing the emptiness of space and the terror something might be in that space on a razor sharp blade.

While Flug took his time to gaze around the open room, Black Hat swept behind the desk, shuffling and organizing papers before finally settling in his chair, resting his elbows on the table and steepling his fingers together. Flug followed, a step hesitantly, and caught something else that was out of the ordinary.

There were no chairs set up in front of the desk for guests.

His heart started up like a jackhammer. This was the most secure place in the building, Flug had helped with the security system himself, and black hat had added whatever horrifying additions to keep it completely safe.

There was no getting in and that usually meant there was no getting out.

And the only people in the room were him and black hat.

Flug’s mind began to race. Things had been going well, he thought, the inventions had been working, sales had been up-

“Flug.”

Black Hat’s voice cut through his nervous thoughts and he jumped in his skin.

“Next to me.” Black Hat ordered, sharp and to the point, his eyes still focused on the empty air in front of him.

Flug blinked, shaking the thoughts from his mind. He walked behind the desk, to black hats right side. They had done this before, almost every meeting, it was the eldritch demon, and to the right, his main inventor. He had even been given lessons on how to stand properly when meeting guests. Lessons he never actually passed, but he still had the basic idea. Flug sighed. Maybe things were going to be alright.

They stood stood in silence for a second, Black Hat’s gazed focused darkly ahead, and Flug not quite knowing what to do, following his eyes.  
Finally he dared to speak glancing down at his boss,

“Sir? When is-”

“One o’clock.” He interrupted, not even glancing up.

Dead air filled the room and Flug began to nervously play with his sleeves.

The sound of the grandfather clock chiming the hour made him jump. Suddenly, as if on cue the air in the room began to stir, shifting and pulling like a tornado that had just begun to form. Papers began rustling, pulling away from the desk and toward the walls. In the center of the room a dark ball began forming in mid-air, writhing and stretching out.

Black Hat stood.

“You should be honored, doctor.” Black Hat looked down at the cowering scientist.

Flug’s shocked eyes pulled away from the orb and up to the demon.

“She asked for you personally.”

The portal yawned open to accommodate the size of a human, sending a burst of air pressure that seemed to shift even the sturdiest items in the air, and nearly sending flug into the wall. Black Hat seemed completely undisturbed by it of course. The wretched smell of sulphur and heavy ozone radiated from the black, screaming sphere.

Flug had only seen something like this from black hat.

The long brim of a hat appeared first from the portal, followed by the tall lanky body behind it. The aura of regality in her posture, the stiffness of her head held high against the din of the portal. Stumbling after the first, a second, smaller body stumbled after, barely catching herself. She shook off the sickness and shock of defying the very laws of physics and was soon following the royal figure.

Flug tried to steady himself, grabbing lightly at the edge of the desk, before standing again.

The royal creature appeared female in nature, the wide brim of the hat looked an antique victorian ladies hat, but the tall, almost too tall lankiness seemed similar to Black Hat.

Flugs eyes widened as the portal slid shut, and in the new light he could make her out much better.

She had the same dark grey skin and sharpened teeth that seemed to glow a faint color in the still dim light. He glanced down to see the same sharpened black claws, only covered by a set of light grey gloves.

Hell, the both of them were even wearing hats.

“Good afternoon, Black Hat.” She stated, standing in front of the desk and offering a hand.

“It is always a pleasure, Lady Grey.” He responded easily accepting the handshake.

Flug gaped at them behind his bag.

Whatever they hell they were, they were both the same species.

 


	2. A Formal Discussion

Flug stared. He couldn’t help it.

He only had theories on what or where Black Hat originated from. Some of which were proven terribly wrong as soon as he met his boss’s brother. He still remembered the chilly animosity between the two of them during a rather tense visit. How similar, yet entirely different the two of them were. He had wondered at first, if the brother was just a badly made clone or something.

But here was a third. That might mean an entire species of Black Hats. 

The very idea terrified Flug to his core.

“I take it business has been going well?” The regal creature, no, Lady Grey asked.

“But of course, sales have been up for the past week.” Black Hat returned, the smallest hint of pride edging his voice.

They chatted for a few seconds, allowing Flug to readjust himself again, the shock wearing down into usable information again. He stoped staring at them long enough to noice the smaller figure that stumbled out behind the Lady that fell into place next to the demon.

She was human, for a start. Long straight brown hair pulled back into a ponytail, a simple button down shirt and jeans, both of which looked surprisingly expensive. She stood proper and ridged, politely watching the pair go back and forth about how their respective trades had been going.Other than that, she was fairly average looking.

So average looking, Flug began to wonder why she was here.

“I presume this is Dr. Flug.”

Flug snapped to attention as Lady Grey spoke, jumping in surprise as his eyes darted to Black Hat.

“As you requested.” The unspoken question of why hung at the end of Black Hat’s statement. Suddenly the ‘honor’ of being asked for seemed much more intimidating.

There was a second of silence Black Hat waiting for an answer, Lady Grey not answering and Flug trying to figure out what to do next. 

He never really did work well under pressure. He coughed and Lady Grey turned to him. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Flug croaked out. 

Three sets of eyes shot to him and he instantly realized he made a mistake. The dead stare of Lady Grey, and vaguely surprised (wait was that fear?) in her associate's look, was nothing compared to the withering glare of his bosss. He was too professional to reveal it to the other two, but there was roaring rage in Black Hats eyes that promised pain and suffering as soon as they were in a less public area.

The seconds of silence that followed made Flug want to sink into the floor or drop dead right there. 

A slight smile crossed her face before Lady Grey spoke.

“I have been watching your work, doctor.” She said evenly. “Very interesting.”

Flug wanted to be anywhere else but here. 

“Th-Thank you. Ma’am.” He added the ending hastily. This didn't look like someone he could address without some sort of title. 

“Yes…” Black Hats voice crawled up Flugs spine, a silent promise of torture as soon as they were in private.

“Dr. Flug has been rather… useful to the company.”

“I'm sure.” Lady Grey nearly purred, eyeing the scientist. She looked back at Black Hat a faint smile gracing her lips. 

“Dr. Lena has been interested in seeing Dr. Flug’s lab.” Lady Grey said, “perhaps a tour may be in order while we discuss some other matters?”

That wasn't a question. 

That was a thinly veiled order.

Black Hat didn't take orders.

Flug’s eyes shot to Black Hat. He looked just soon enough to catch the slight twitch and tightening of his mouth. Flug braced himself for the explosion bound to come. 

“But of course.” Black Hat responded evenly.

Flugs mouth dropped under his bag. No explosion. No rage. Who was this woman?

“Excellent.” Lady Grey said, glancing down at the female scientist at her side who responded with a nod and a look to Flug.

Distracted by the ordeal in front of him, Flug barely noticed Black Hat glaring at him until the hairs on the back of his head began to stand up.

“Doctor…” Black Hat growled.

“Ah!” Flug jumped, “Oh, of course Jefe.”

He winced as soon as he said the word. Familiarity in front of company wasn't exactly smiled on. Time to make a quick escape before Black Hat’s businesslike facade shattered.

He ducked around the desk and motioned for the scientist, Dr. Lena if he remembered correctly.

“This way, ma’am.”

The pair made their way out, Flug waking at a pace usually reserved for professional speed walkers and the other doctor following behind, almost as professional as the demon she arrived with.

As Black Hat watched the door close behind the two doctors, he lowered his head slightly, looking at the Lady over his shoulder.

“In the future, I would prefer you not ordering me around in front of my associates.” He commented darkly, his voice fell through english and relaxed to his mother tongue 

The Eldritch language was so seldom spoken, and this was the one room where using it wouldn’t result in the collapse of civilization as soon as the first syllable was spoken.

Besides there was no reason to use anything else.

Not with her.

“Associates is a very familiar term, Black Hat.” Lady Grey responded in the same language, her voice crackling in the air.

“Slave has a rather negative connotation.”

“Too true.” She purred.

Black Hat still watched the door. 

“Why are you here, Grey?”

“I am here to check in on your progress, and address the next step in your.. development. I would not be able mentor if I did not at least talk to my protege.” She responded evenly.

Black Hat twitched. He did not need a babysitter. 

He turned to the elder eldritch. 

“I assumed my past successes would be proof of my competence.” The edge not leaving his tone.

“If that were the case, you would have not been needed on this planet in the first place.” She responded, turning and crossing to a small table with a glass decanter of something dark.

She waited by it as Black Hat followed with a sigh. He picked of the container and poured two glasses full of the sharp smelling liquid. 

“Allow me.” Lady Grey said. With a snap of her fingers and a burst of acrid smoke two ornate black chairs appeared.

Black Hat ground his teeth. No one besides himself should be able to summon anything to this room. Either she had broken through his enchantments or was just stronger than the spell he had placed.

Black Hat wasn't sure which one was worse.

She took a glass and a seat, crossing her legs and taking a sip. Black Hat followed suit.

“Now tell me, Black Hat,” She asked as he tasted the drink. “Have you imprinted on someone yet?”

Black Hat nearly spit out his drink.

He coughed it down, hacking as the burning liquid hit his gullet. What the absolute bloody hell. He breathed heavily. Lady Grey sipped her drink. Black Hat composed himself again, glaring daggers at her.

“I was not aware that it was required.” He spat out.

“I would not say it is a requirement.” She responded, “though it is certainly useful for your next stage of development.” 

“Useful.” 

“Useful.”

Black Hat stood up, pacing around and walking behind his chair. He leaned against it glaring at the woman in the chair. 

“Grey, I have been here for decades. If not a full eon. I have toppled the world.” His grip dug into the chair back, leaving long scratch marks in the dark wood. “In that time there I have seen thousands of humans die. They are weak fragile beings. Now, why in the seven hells would I need to imprint on a  _ human _ ?”

Lady Grey took another taste of the drink, watching Black Hat pace and stew. 

“To reach the next stage of your development.”

Black Hat growled. The Lady had always been cryptic, and today was not a day for riddles. 

“Why do I need a  _ human _ ?” He hissed.

“Do you truly think you have reached your full potential?”

“I have conquered worlds! Destroyed lives!” Black Hats form was shifting, growing bigger, claws and teeth growing longer as he raged. His voice cracked the walls and made inanimate objects shake in fear. Lady grey remained infuriatingly calm. 

“Have you reached your potential?”

“Yes I fucking have!” The monster roared, all decorum lost from his voice. The ceiling shook. He bent down to stare down at the eldrich.

“And I don't.”

“Need.”

“A human.”  

He hissed darkly, glaring down into Lady Grey’s face.

There was silence. 

Dead silence.

Then the clink of the cup as Lady Grey set down the chalice she had been drinking from.

“In that case,.” 

Lady Grey stood up sharply causing Black Hat to lean back and shrink down to avoid colliding with her. They stood eye level with each other. Black Hat would not back down. 

“We have not spared in a while.”

Black Hats eyes widened, he shrunk his body down as his eyes narrowed.

“What?”

“If you truly believe you have reached your zenith, you should be able to defeat one like myself easily.” She stated “However,.”

“I would very much enjoy a challenge.” 

Lady Grey walked toward the door, clasping her hands behind her back in though. She flipped around. “Your entire house against myself and my imprinted.”

Black Hat scoffed. 

“My entire house?”

“But of course.”

“You and your imprinted.”

“Of course.”

Black Hat shrunk down to normal size, his gloves repairing themselves and clothing shrinking and straightening out again.

“I must insist this stays strictly non-lethal.” Lady Grey continued as Black Hat took his seat to stare at her. “And that it stays within the grounds of your manor.”

“When would this be?”

“Three days from today.” She said, walking back over to where Black Hat sat. “It should give your assassin enough time to practice and your scientist enough time to prepare any sort of trap he can devise. And your bear to, well, get more evil.”

Black Hat’s eye twitched. “What are the stakes?”

“I win, you find yourself a human. You win and I will consent you have reached your final state. And you will never have to see myself again.”

Black Hat tapped his foot in thought. This wasn't an opportunity that could be easily passed up. And finally getting out of this idiotic apprenticeship had been a thought in his head for millennia. 

This could be his chance.

“Deal.” He stood holding out his hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Shout out to santos.m and everybody commenting for getting me started again! Thank you so much for reading


	3. A Meeting of Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Flug and Dr Lena tour Flug's lab.

Flug walked down the hallway, still rattled from the meeting with Lady Grey and Black Hat. From how she showed up, the swirling vortex that she stepped out of, to her absolute control over Black Hat, it didn't make sense. 

And then there was the scientist trailing behind him.

“Right this way, uh, Dr. uh.” He stated, trying to maintain some sort of calm collected nature. 

“Libi was it?”

Dr. Lena Libi. But Lena will suffice Dr. Slys”

Flug winced when he heard the name and opened the door to his lab. “Dr. Flug. Or just Flug.”

“Ah of course. I could see how ‘Dr. Accident’ wouldn't instil trust in potential customers.”

Lena stated walking into the room nodding a thanks to Flug. 

He eyed her going in wary of how she knew the literal translation of his name. 

Flug had heard of nearly every scientist out there, in this business you had to know your competition. When Dr. Holloway had started poking around theoretical gravitational systems, Flug had responded by making the anti-gravity device. If any one of them started to get out of line, Flug had always been sure to make something to remind them that he was the best.

He had never even heard of a Dr. Lena Libi.

“This is a fascinating laboratory, Doctor.” Her voice made him jump slightly and then go back to your guide mode.

“Yes it is! Here at Black Hat Inc. We pride ourselves on making the best inventions on the market.”

God he sounded fake.

Lena walked in glancing around the spacious, glittering white room. She turned back to Flug

“May I look around?” 

“Yes, feel free, however please do not touch anything.”

It was an opportunity to get more information, one Flug didn't plan on passing up. While Lena began a solo tour of the lab, Flug quietly went  to one of his computers, brought up his people finder algorithms and typed in Lena Libi. It would take a few moments for it to complete its search, so he had to keep Lena occupied until-

“How long have you worked for Black Hat, Dr. Flug?”

Flug twisted around, only to see Lena admiring one of the pieces of equipment near the far wall.

“Oh, um,” Flug started towards her, not daring to glance back at the computer. He spoke as he stepped to her side, looking at the piece as well. “It has been a while.”

“There is no reasons for secrets here Flug. I work for a very similar being.”

Flug laughed nervously, not sure how comforting the comment was. Lena was silent looking at him and waiting for an answer.

“Um, I suppose it has been around 52 years?”

Was it really that long? Whatever magic curse or blessing Black Hat had put on Flug made certain he couldnt age, and there were times the days seemed to blur, but that number seemed right.

He stood pondering the ramifications of that for a few seconds before he remembered himself and his guest.

Who was currently walking toward another machine. Flug scrambled to catch up.

“How long have you been working for Lady Grey?”

Lena didn't even blink.

“234 years.”

Flug coughed, his eyes bugged from behind his goggles. Lena chuckled when she caught sight of him.

“It has been a while.”

Flug watched the scientist as she stepped to Flug’s wall of blueprints. More than 200 years? He had always theorized that with whatever magic Black Hat possessed a human could hypothetically live forever, but this was living proof. 

“How have you… lasted that long?”

“Oh that is very simple.” Lena stated still going over the blueprints on the wall, “Lady Grey is my bonded.”

Flug opened his mouth to ask another question, ask what a bonded was, but a dark sound caught his ear. 

It started low and dangerous, but grew until a tremendous roar filled the room and madness began to edge into their minds. Flug collapsed on the ground grabbing at the sides of his bag, Lena leaned against the wall, desperately clawing at the sides of her head. Then it was gone. 

They took a second to breathe and regain their composure. Still on the ground Flug spoke. 

“Was that eldritch?” He managed.

Lena nodded, her eyes still tightly shut. “It seems our bosses may not be getting along as well as could be hoped.”

Flug stood up hesitantly, almost waiting for the next head wrenching scream. Thankfully it never came. Lena massaged her temples, trying to get the sound out of her mind.

“Was that Black Hat or-”

“Black Hat.” Lena said sharply, then added a little more gently, ”Lady Grey doesn't sound like that.” 

A touch of weakness trimmed on the edge of her voice, as if this was something to be annoyed about rather than terrified of.

“Should we see what happened?” Flug glanced around nervously half expecting Black Hat to materialize and 

“And do what may I ask?” Lena responded, looking tired, “If that sound was them yelling from the other end of the house what would we be able to do to stop them?”

She shook her head as Flug thought it through. She was right, of course, but he was concerned. Why would Black Hat be shouting?

“Dr Flug, I do apologize, but do you happen to have any pain killers or water?” Lena asked.

“Oh! Of course, uh, this way.” Flug started out the door to the lab, taking a glance at the computer to see if it had found anything.

No results.

His brow furrowed but he kept walking. It made sense, especially if Lena had lived for nearly 300 years. He would need to do more research, but now for pain killers.

They made their way to the kitchen and Flug retrieved a pair of glasses and some pills for the doctor. They sipped on the water in near silence, both still reeling slightly from the temporary insanity.

Soon enough a calm voice spoke on the speakers.

“Flug, please bring our guest back to my study.” 

He glanced over at Lena who nodded gracefully. They returned to the study immediately and Lena returned to Lady Greys side. Flug hesitantly stood next to Black Hat, looking at the two of them.

Lady Grey spoke, “Remeber Black Hat. Three days time.”

Flug shifted his eye to look at Black Hat, who nodded grimly to the lady.

“I look forward to it.”

There was a horrible ripping sound and the black swirling portal reopened behind the female pair. They turned swiftly and in a matter of second they both were gone and the portal sealed itself shut once more.

Flug breathed heavily, not sure what just happened. But one question surpassed them all.

“Three days sir? What’s in three days?” 

Black Hat growled still starting at where the pair used to be. “Doctor Flug. We have three days to prepare this house for an attack like never before.”

He turned sharply started towards the door. 

“You best start preparing the manor and yourself.”

Flug stood in the empty room, lost as to what had just happened in that place and uncertain to what was about to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a horrible habit of working two chapters ahead rather then on the one I'm supposed to be working on, so the update schedule is really messy and I'm really sorry. And sorry for the short chapter  
> Thank you for sticking with me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is sort of an offshoot for Making a Statement, but that will become clearer later.


End file.
